


scream.

by itzee



Series: me being sad [7]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Gen, Hallucinations, Paranoia, Self-Harm, Suicide, im sorry lix, rly short, the rest of skz arent on this sry :(, tw ants (?)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:41:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26142769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itzee/pseuds/itzee
Summary: Where Felix is alone in the dorms and it gets bad again.read the tags pls
Series: me being sad [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832647
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	scream.

**Author's Note:**

> plsplspls read the tags

Felix was screaming, he was screaming his lungs out, hoping for someone, anyone, to save him.

But he knew that no one would, as he was alone in the dorms, the rest of the members being at the JYP building.

Felix was actually the one who insisted for him not to go, as he got a cold and was sure that he wouldn't be able to focus there anyways.

But he was regretting it so much, because now that he was alone, his thoughts started to get bad again, and that was what lead him to where he was.

Which was in the bathroom, crying and screaming, as he felt the way too familiar feeling of getting watched once again.

It might be nothing for some people, but Felix felt like there was hundreds of people in the house, just quietly making fun of the poor boy.

He felt like even his own thoughts could be heard by everyone, that everyone in the whole planet Earth could hear him and was disgusted of him, and while he knew it was absolute bullshit, he just couldn't get rid of that feeling.

Soon, these feelings started to be followed by voices, voices in his head screaming at him and telling him and that his thoughts were disgusting, and that everyone he knew was so disgusted of him that they didn't want to talk to him ever again.

After that, it just got worse and worse, Felix started feeling as there was thousands of ants on his body, crawling on his skin, eating him little by little.

Felix just couldn't handle it anymore, he couldn't handle those feelings anymore, and, still being blinded by his very sick mind, he went to the kitchen, grabbed a knife and started messily slitting his wrists.

After damaging his skin a few times, he finally started feeling himself slowly dying.

But he couldn't even concentrate on his completely opened arm, because he was too distracted by the sight of the people who were watching him get closer and closer.

And so, after screaming one more time, he miserably fell onto the ground, covered in his blood and not moving anymore.

Everything was finally calm again.

**Author's Note:**

> im tired of feeling like lix on this all the time, i feel like my mind is trying to kill me
> 
> im sorry if this is a mess, i didn't rly took the time to re-read this or anything (like 99% of my works lol im sry)


End file.
